Dead of Summer
by Twilightroxas7
Summary: Camp Stillwater has open once more, but who will survive this Summer?


Dead of Summer is own by Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis, and Freeform. Rachel Craven is own by me.

* * *

 _I began to hear something discordant that I heard before was that a piano who is that man why does it feel like I knew him? Wait who are they? What are doing to him? I can't breathe. Am I in the lake? Why are these bodies floating? Is that blood? I'm drowning really bad. I can't breathe. I can't stay afloat. I'm being dragged under!_

I woke up screaming as I gasp for air from my nightmare wondering what the hell that dream was about I turn to look at my alarm clock seeing that is almost six o' clock that I got out of bed, and change as fast as I can along with getting my things that I need. Today is the day the counselors head to Camp Stillwater to get it ready for the campers in 3 days. Oops I forgot to introduce myself my name is Rachel Craven one of the former campers now counselors. My mom was able to drop me off in time before everyone else arrived, and I stood by the bus that would take us to Camp Stillwater. The first person I saw was a girl close to my age with a ascot who got scared by Joel that I giggled seeing that as I like to call him Video Boy due to his video camera.

"Hi I'm Rachel." I said introducing myself to her.

"I'm Amy." She said introducing herself while I felt a bit sensitive of her, but don't know why. My thought were interrupted when I saw Alex, Blotter, Blair, and Cricket. The moment I saw Cricket we hug each other happily. She was surprise seeing my hair was down the last time she saw me. We share the same cabin since we were kids, and wrote to each other kinda like pen pals. When she was introduce to Amy she call her Yogi Bear. Seriously Yogi Bear? Years after seeing her, and she is still childish. The last person to arrive via car was Jessie Tyler the so call Queen Bee of Camp Stillwater. We often don't get along, but sometimes we do depending on our moods. We all hopped on the bus as put my backpack in front of my legs after I sat, and look out the window as the bus began to go to Camp Stillwater. The trip wasn't long that I often talk to Cricket about what I was doing in my life along with mentioning my older sister expecting her first child any day now. We finally arrived as I look out the window to see the lake. It was very beautiful, but in a second I saw it turn dark with bodies floating on the lake then it was back to what it was that I wonder what that was. Once the bus stops we all got off the bus, and I grabbed by backpack getting off last. The place hasn't change a bit since I was kid. We saw the camp director Deborah Carpenter or Deb for short. I knew her when she was a camp counselor that I sometimes gave her trouble during after hours even though its not always my fault. Then the last camp counselor arrived on foot name Drew. When I saw him I felt really bad for Drew seeing his emotional look when he arrived. Deb began to explain how half of us were campers, and how the camp was close down in 84. She even explain that she sunk everything to reopen Camp Stillwater. We then heard a metallic crack, and saw Amy release a mouse from a cage, and got scolded by Dave the Gardener who I often help not because I'm force to, but I wanted to. She told us the camp is to open in 3 days, and allowed us to settle for the day. I headed to the counselor cabin till I was ask by Deb to speak to me.

"Yes Deb?" I asked politely as Deb spoke to me about my night terrors that I often get every night that she hope I don't get them after what happen years ago. That's how I have my issues at Camp Stillwater went I get a nightmare, and sat on the porch of my cabin to get some air only to be spotted by Deb since she is mostly the counselor that catches me outside the cabin after hours. I went to the cabin were Amy, Cricket, Jessie and I are staying for the Summer surprising for me its the same cabin when I was a camper, and found my old bed that I was happy to see again, and began to settle on my bed til I slept for a few hours before I go to the campfire with the others. I woke up realizing it is nightfall, and that I'm late while almost tripping on my backpack in the process as I left the cabin. I arrived apologizing for being late as I sat next to Amy while Jessie was till telling us a scary story till Blottler scared Amy, and I that I almost fell off my seat.

By the time the fire is dying down we all quickly put our fingers on noses saying not it while Amy he last one not to went to get more firewood. While everyone is still talking at the campfire I decided to go check on Amy, and most likely help her out. I saw David who saw, and spoke to me saying the words that I'm in great danger, and that I have to leave. I was confused, and scared of what he meant by that, but I shook it off, and found Amy looking scared, and she jump a bit when I touch her, and quickly apologize. We grabbed the firewood, and return to the campfire. Hours later we all headed back to the cabins, and slept for the night luckily for me no night terrors this time. Morning arrived, and we grabbed some water guns most likely to get the guys wet, and we did well except Drew who didn't want to get wet. After changing I went to help Jesse, Amy, and Cricket with the archery field. I help Cricket till we heard a scream Amy, Cricket & I ran to see Jessie, and we saw a carcass of a deer that I was so disgusted I began to throw up. After Deb suggested that it was a hunter off the path, and suggested of getting Dave that Amy explain that she was threaten by him kinda like me only a bit different. While we head off to continue to getting the place ready as I look at Amy one last time. While I help Cricket continue to set the archery field I started to choke, and drop on my knees having a hard time breathing. Cricket panicking ask me whats wrong.

"I can't breathe." I said still choking till I completely blackout. I woke up in my cabins hours later not remembering what happen after I blackout, and how I got here. I notice Cricket, Jessie, and Deb in the cabin worried about me, and were glad that I was okay. Deb suggested that I should take sometime off tomorrow, but told her that I'm okay. I realize from Alex that Dave was found in the lake dead that I was completely shocked of what happen. I went to comfort Amy who saw Dave's body, and look at me a bit worried as I decided to help her get some water, and we saw Garrett the deputy that is off duty who came to investigate Dave's cabin. When I introduce myself he recognize as the screaming girl. I blush embarrassingly of his comment as we head to the cabin. When he mention he was a townie which was obvious, and then mention Braces who I already know, but not to bother about it. We arrived at Dave's cabin were we found a hidden room that had stuff from 1871 I saw on the picture of a man like in the one in my dream I had the night before I came to Camp Stillwater. The cabin than began to catch fire, and Garrett got both of us out. I pointed out the ax, and Amy use it to get Garrett out. The sheriff arrived, and Garrett showed him the map of the lake, and heart was the camp that I began to get scared. Amy & I return to the cabin as we talk about Dave's death, till the power goes out, and we said not it on time, and Amy with Alex went to the power back. I went to the cabin after calling it for the night, and went to bed.

 _I'm back at the lake? Dave what are doing here? In danger what do you mean? You choking me! Please don't drown me!_

I scream from another nightmare as I gasp for air as Jessie complain about my nightmares are back. Cricket & Amy comfort me when I explained my nightmare to them. The next morning after I changed to my clothes I decided to take Deb's offer of taking some time off for the day. I sat by the rocks seeing the lake thinking of the dreams I was having. I sat there till nightfall, and heard Amy screaming that I went to go check on her only to be stop by the man in my nightmare telling me without speaking to stop, but I couldn't, and apologize to him as I went to go find Amy. By the time I got there I saw her breaking down, and Garrett with Amy saying she couldn't save her. I remember hearing that a student fell to her death at a party. When Garrett said she isn't the only one seeing things I realize that I'm also seeing things as well. The rest of the counselors arrived to take a swim in the lake. When they finished swimming they got out while I stayed in the lake thinking of what happen the last two days from the nightmares, and illusions that I shook my head forgetting about it I hope that I got back on the dock, and headed to the cabin to change not knowing the lake was bubbling blood I got to my cabin, and change into dry clothes sighing as I walk to the other cabin with the other counselors watching the video of us swimming at the lake. I giggled to some of the comments as Jessie arrived saying that were clear to open in the morning, and now we have to do a all nighter, and by the time we hear that who would clean the dock we quickly said not it with Jessie saying she is it, but Cricket said lets all go that we head out to finish. Before I left I began to hear static from the tv, and walk to it noticing it was zooming I look closer, and saw it was zooming to the tall man from my nightmares again

"Rachel you coming?" Amy asked as I came back to my senses umping in the process.

"Yeah I'm coming." I got up, and went with Amy to get the rest of Camp Stillwater ready for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first Dead of Summer fanfic so be easy with it even if my writing isn't perfect.

Rachel Craven's appearance is based off Ashley Benson.

Like Deb & Amy Rachel's last name is a reference to Wes Craven.


End file.
